


An Odd Year

by Mysticshay24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticshay24/pseuds/Mysticshay24
Summary: Harry saved two peoples lives during sixth year what happened during his seventh year. What does it have to do with his potions professor. What is he? SLASH Ds DomHarry SubSeverus SubNeville SubDraco





	1. Chapter 1

**Peaceful Death**

_It's only been half a year since he saved the headmaster from certain death by another's hand. A half year since he saved the soul of my godson and took him under his wing. How wrong I had been about his life. How wrong I had been about him. The order adored him but had distrust for me and my godson. A price on my godsons head put me at more risk during my spying. Yet I was not as trusted by the dark lord as I had been either. If either side knew who I have been thinking about and who I have been dreaming about neither side would keep me alive. I have paid for my mistakes but no one trusts me._

_Since the order meeting after that fateful day I have lived with both my godson and the child no man who saved him. I cannot think him a child after he saved my godson from certain death at the hands of the dark lord. He even helped end the curse on the headmaster after finding out what it was that caused it. Who knew Potter would be good at spell casting and potions dealing with the dark arts and the counter of them._

_After one atrocious meeting of the order I brewed peaceful death in the hope that one day I would be man enough to end my own life. But my dreams of him keep me from doing so. My heart won't let me leave him to this world. But I cannot tell him how I feel. I am 20 years older than him it wouldn't work anyways so why can't I just end it?_

_Why am I even writing this down? He may find it and then use it against me. Oh well nothing I can do about it if he does. It's been a four months since the start of his seventh year. The dark lord is madder than ever when he found out his soul pieces have been destroyed all but his beloved snake. I got the brunt of the punishment for that as I had not told him about what the headmaster and Harry have been up to last year. I fear I may be found out soon if he keeps punishing me each meeting._

_I best get some sleep while I can no doubt someone will wake me up before breakfast in the morning._

_~Severus Snape_


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning from Hell**

It had only been hours since I laid down and I was right someone did come wake me. Albus sent none other than Harry Potter to wake me as he knew I had left my quarters open to the man and my godson as well.

"MMM… Who is waking me from my grand dream this time?"

I heard laughing.

"Professor. Dumbledore sent me to wake you for breakfast. Good thing I am always up before the rest of the students or I wouldn't get breakfast either."

I startled and sat up in Bed.

"Harry! I mean Mr. Potter what on earth possessed you to come wake me?"

"Like I said sir I was sent to make sure you got up for breakfast."

I growl.

"I'm not hungry. Tell the old coot I was already up and had a sandwich in hand when you came in."

He shook his head.

"Can't do that sir. He knew you didn't have anything here nor had you asked for an Elf to bring you anything. He said to use any means necessary to get you to come with me."

I smirk.

"I'd like to see you try. I am not going."

What would he do I wonder to get me to go with him to breakfast. I didn't have long to wait.

"Sir do you really want all the professors to come get you Sir?"

I growl.

"I don't care not even them can get me to go up there."

"Sir if you come with me I will be your assistant after classes for a week."

"Nice try Potter. But no thank you."

He had the nerve to smirk at me.

"But sir just think what you could have me help with. I mean I know there are some potions that require more than one person to finish."

My eyes widen. He has got to be joking the only potions that require another person are of sexual nature.

"Y...You what! Do not joke about that kind of brewing Mr. Potter. Besides that kind of brewing requires emotional attachment on both parties not that I would dare touch you Potter."

He looks at me and walks towards me.

"Professor I know you watch me. I have seen the way you look at me. Do you honestly think I couldn't tell?"

I choke.

"I do not know what you're talking about Potter."

"Oh but you do sir. And unless you come to breakfast so will everyone else."

Bugger I couldn't let him do that. But how did he find out?

"Fine Potter I don't need you lying to everyone but know this payback is a bitch!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That was too easy to get him to come to breakfast. I will have to get Draco something for the information he gave me. Yeah I was freaked out at first but I knew something no one else knew. Professor Snape had a creature inheritance. So did I but mine was not due till next month as it took time for the change to happen. In that time we can find our mate or mates. I have already identified all three of mine. I have told only one of them. Neville knew to keep quiet until after my inheritance came fully. He already having his because his was not time released after his birthday knew to listen to his Dominate when it came to this.

As I waited for Professor Snape to get ready I looked around. I saw an open book and walked over to it and looked down at it. I gasped as I read. It was his private journal open to the last entry from last night. How could I and Draco not have noticed? How could Albus not notice? I quickly go back to where I was before he came out. This required a meeting with the order to show them all.

He came out just as I was thinking of a way to get an order meeting and how to keep my inheritance a secret until it's over and fully done.

"Ready Professor?"

"As I'll ever be. Why they want me there I have no idea."

"The air of unity of course Professor."

He just grumbled and followed me out and up to the great hall. I cleverly sent a message to the headmaster for a order meeting using my power to make the words appear in front of him. He nodded in reply so a meeting tonight after dinner.

Satisfied with my work I go and sit at my table with Draco off to the side of the head table.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I can't believe he got me to come to the great hall. It's not like any of the staff like me or trust me or cares if I eat or waste away. I catch the nod Albus gives the boy. Dratted man always butting in where he is unwanted.

I eat slowly not talking to anyone and no one talking to me. By time I am done breakfast is almost over and almost all the students are gone. I stand and head out to my class room. I have the seventh years first today. Slytherin and Gryffindor first.

As I walk to my class room I notice someone following me but I don't turn to see who. If they meant me harm so be it I do not care anymore.

"Professor. Are you just going to keep walking and ignoring me? Aren't I still your godson?"

Drat it was Draco.

"What is it Draco? You do know my first class and yours are the same correct?"

"Yeah I know but I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am fine Draco. Just the normal no one lets me do what I want."

"Okay godfather. Let's go we got five minutes till start of class."

He heads off in front of me this time. I sigh in defeat. Not even good enough for someone to kill it seems.

After I left breakfast I let Draco stay to follow the Professor to class. Not but a few minutes before class did I see Draco come in followed by the Professor. He comes to sit with me as no one else wants to work with him.

"Dray I expect your talk went well?"

He sighs.

"No not really he didn't notice me till I said something. I think something is wrong with him Harry."

I frown.

"I know there is dray I am taking care of that tonight. Do me a favor after dinner find Neville and come up to the chamber outside the headmaster's office and wait."

He looked at me oddly.

"Why harry?"

"It's finally time for me to tell you why I will not allow you to call me father. Neville knows already it's you and Professor Snape that does not."

"Alright harry. I will be there With Neville."

I nod ass Snape Starts to talk.

"Instructions are on the board. Do not blow us up. Any wrong move and I will toss the person out for the week."

The whole class cringed. As me and Draco started our potions both of us finally able to do our potions without interference from others who do not like us.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It has been a long day it is the middle of dinner now. After this Albus has called an order meeting. Why I don't know but I assume he as something to talk about with everyone. Why must he take away my free time. I wanted to read since I am stuck with the children all day long.

Draco tried talking to me more than once today but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I might have gotten a little frustrated with him. All of my classes after the first went wrong. In every class someone blew up there cauldron even the Ravenclaw/ Hufflpuff seventh years which got one of each kicked out for a week.

I ate very little before the end of dinner. I quickly started up to the headmaster's office. I go into the shadows when I was let in by Albus as no one else was here yet.

The others slowly come in one at a time. The last one to come had me cringing. Potter was here. He has never been to an order meeting before. Why is he here now?

Draco had done as I asked of him and he was in the other chamber with Neville before I came up.

"Good you're already here. I first have to deal with what I told you I was handling Draco. Neville remember what you were told before this. If I hear one word about it come from you let's just say you will not be happy."

I walk into the headmaster's office and spot the professor in the shadows.

"Good everyone's here as asked."

"What is the meaning of this Albus" McGonagall exclaimed!

"My dear, do calm yourself. This order meeting was called by Harry here. He said it was important to have it tonight."

I smirk.

"Indeed I did call it. I was the only one who gave a rat's ass to do so. You all have no idea what you've done do you?"

"Language Mr. Potter." Albus said very grandfatherly.

"Screw you Headmaster. You're at fault just as much as the rest of them."

"My boy, what do you mean at fault for what?"

"Come out of the shadows Professor Snape. Tell them what you have been thinking of doing."

He slowly come out of the shadows.

"I do not know what you're talking about Mr. Potter."

I glare at him.

"Are you going to tell me what I read in your journal this morning was a lie? Are you sure you want to do that Professor?"

His eyes widen in fear.

"Y…you did not read my private words POTTER!"

"Oh yes I did read it. I thought it was a potions text at first until I started reading it. So are you going to tell them or will I summon what you have on you all day long every day?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"So be it Professor. Accio Peaceful Death."

He looked down as it came to land in my hand.

"Now tell them when you made this Sir. Tell them what their mistrust and hate has done to you. Oh believe me that's not the only reason for this meeting. Shaming them is only the beginning."

He fails to his knees a broken cry on his lips.

"Enough Mr. Potter. Are you really going to tell them my private thoughts you read? All of them?"

"Oh no not all of them I prefer to keep the last one I quite like that one. Please do standup sir if you can't I will give you a chair fitting of who you are." As I said it I conjured a chair well not just any chair more like a throne.

He looked up seeing the new chair and blinks. He does stand and sit in the chair. He looks at the ground again.

All the others are in shock not saying anything just starring at Professor Snape.

"Quit starring at him damn. It's your fault. I mean who else could make him hate himself to the point of wishing he could end it all before either side killed him first. It's not like you didn't see him wasting away or see him eat smaller amounts every day. Oh and before I say any more he will not be spying any longer. It's no longer safe for him to do so."

"WHAT!"

Albus exclaims in an undignified manner.

"Just what I said Sir it is no longer safe. He is close to finding out too close."

I walk over to the professor and kneel grabbing his left arm and rolling up his sleeve.

"Look and tell me he isn't close to finding out. Not even he noticed the change in the mark but I did."

Everyone even the professor looked at the mark. It was rimed in AK green.

"NO! Shit, shit, shit. I can't go back Albus. He'll kill me first. What am I going to do even if I don't go back I will be killed by the mark as soon as he realizes what it means?"

I smirk. He didn't take his arm away from me.

"Oh I doubt he will get the chance to even realize it before it is no longer a problem."

Albus looked at me.

"What do you mean my boy? That mark doesn't have a counter known."

I laughed.

"Honestly Sir Do you realize he did not use a language anyone could speak but him and now me?"

He blinked at me but did not get the chance to answer.

"Do It!"

Professor Snape screamed at me. Well I'll be damned he is desperate to be rid of the mark.

I smile. I gently kiss the mark before standing.

"Headmaster. This has to be discussed without the rest of the order. But there is two others needed and I have them waiting outside the door. Only one knows what is going on. Its Draco and Professor Snape that has yet to be informed."

Snape snaps his head up again. He looks worried and confused.

"Alright my boy. Everyone you may go now and think on what he has said and shown us as will I after I am done here. And do send in his two guests."

As they filed out and Draco and Neville came in Snape sat still as ever. Starring at the mark. I nod to Neville and he kneels to me before nodding to the headmaster and Severus Snape.

"What in the devil is this Mr. Potter?"

I smirk at the headmaster.

"It is what it looks like Sir. Neville is showing respect for not only me but Professor Snape. It ties into why I needed this meeting as well as the last one. It is also why His chair is a throne."

"Sir I went to see the goblins on my birthday."

"Why did you not tell me Harry?"

"Because I am of age and need to take care of my own finances. And yes I know all about what you were doing. I let that slide sir. Stopped the payments you started as well. Why do you think Ron and Hermione have yet to sit at my table with me and Draco?"

"I'm sorry harry. I…"

"No need sir. I also got the blocks took off. You really want to win the war yet you blocked the one thing that could ensure we won. And I had his soul removed from my scar."

He just nodded.

"As you know you blocked my creature inheritance. I had it unblocked which wasn't hard as my inheritance was time released anyways. I will be fully done next month. And as you can see I had to have mates. They are all in this room with us. Snape, Neville, and Draco."

With that two of the three passes out. I managed to catch Snape and Neville Caught Draco. I giggled.

"That is one reaction to this I guess. Oh and I will need a room to share with all three of them preferably in the dungeons. None of them have a say really as I am the Top Dominate. Well the only one really Draco is a switch but is submissive to me and if it works he can Dominate Neville one those two work things out."

"Alright Harry give me time to add onto Severus's Quarters As he still has to be close to his snakes. But for now you all can go to his rooms. I take it you can get in while he is out."

I nod.

"Of course I can sir. Have to for Draco when he is in need of him."

With that me and Neville carry our respective person out and down to Severus's Quarters and lay them on the bed.

TBC

I do hope this is a bit better for you all. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't until the next morning that Snape or Draco woke up. By time they woke up the throne I conjured for Snape was in his living area along with three others like it fitting for each of our tastes.

"Professor Snape? You awake yet?"

He groaned but open his eyes none the less.

"Tell me it was a dream potter. Tell me I have gone crazy that you didn't say what I think you said last night."

I frown.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that. It is true what I said. Draco is in the bed beside you. Neville and I carried you both down here using the back ways so no student would see you sir."

He sighed and sat up looking at Draco beside him.

"What happens now?"

"Well we wait for Draco to wake up. We need to talk more. I need to explain what I said to the headmaster last night. I also need to explain why I lied to him about letting it slide."

A moan comes from Draco.

"What is going on?"

Well that both of them awake anyways.

"Come on you two. Neville most likely has ordered Breakfast already for us. Let's go out to the living room. This one and there are the only two rooms not being messed with. As we will need to all be together for my sanity to remain stable when my transformation is finished next month. Though the messing with your quarters was the old goats idea because you have to be near your snakes granted I would count in that but I won't allow the hat to fix my sorting."

They get up but look at me when I said the last part.

"I'll explain everything after breakfast promise."

I was right Neville had ordered breakfast and the elves had delivered it only two remaining.

"Dobby, Winky what may I do for you?"

"Master Harry. Dobby and Winky be's wanting to bond to master harry as his house elves. Dobby and Winky are mates but we's can't have kits because we are free elves. We's likes Master Harry."

I look to Draco as Dobby used to be his house elf.

"Draco you don't mind do you?"

"No Harry its fine I am glad he found someone he liked better than my father."

I turn back to Dobby and Winky.

"Alright Dobby, Winky I will accept you both as my house elves. But won't you be booted out of Hogwarts for it?"

A glow surrounded myself and the two house elves momentarily.

"No Master Harry as you and your mates call this home and if you looked over your papers from Gringotts you will see you own Hogwarts fully by rite of conquest of house riddle last heir to founder Slytherin."

His speech got better I wonder why but they both popped out to where ever they were going.

"Ok now after that let's eat. Then we talk."

We all sat down each in a throne chair and began eating. It was a very quiet affair none of use talking while we ate. It did not take long for each of us to get done.

"Sir. Before I talk about last night I need to know do you wish the mark gone now or later. I started the process last night when I kissed it."

He blinked.

"Now if you would I didn't want it after he went insane. Don't get me wrong when I joined I agreed with what he was doing but he had yet to start killing. It was all political until Albus proved his use of dark arts."

I nod.

"We will talk about that later as well Sir."

I take hold of his arm as he is sat next to me. I talk to the mark in Parseltongue as it was put on with. It took a bit of magic and strength but half an hour after I started the mark was finally gone.

I look around and see both Draco and Neville reading books one on potions and the other herbs. I slump in my chair and breathe deeply. I look over to see Severus staring at his arm in awe.

"Thanks Mr. Potter."

I smile.

"No problem and call me Harry we are going to be getting very close over the next month as it is you I know the least about. I also have a treat for all of you. But I would think only you and Draco would like it as much as I did the second time I went there. The chamber of secrets."

TBC

I will continue this chat between them in the next chapter enjoy! R&R


End file.
